Reality TV Island
Reality TV is the 11th island released on Poptropica. It is based on the hit reality TV show, Survivor.wikipedia:Poptropica#Reality TV Island The island was released on February 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/02/get-real.html for Members and March 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/03/reality-tv-now-available-to-everyone.html for non-members. To complete the island, you must to compete against 7 different people - some of whom are characters from previous islands, others who are new and only seen on Reality TV - with 7 different challenges, in order to be a hero of the town (Wayside Town). Main Street The Reality TV main street contains 5 parts: * The Wayside Motel * Billiards - Common Room * Mike's Market * TV World * Reality TV Island Walkthrough First after landing on the Island, go to Mike's Market. Go to the far right and you'll see a man reading a magazine. Talk to him. He will mention stocking up on snacks for the Reality TV Show before running off, dropping the magazine. Pick up the magazine and take out the application from inside it. Note the phone number of the Papa Pete's pizza and Bucky Lucas' room number. Leave the market. Go to The Wayside Motel to the left and enter room 2B, which is the motel office. Go to the desk and pick up on of the red pens on it. Now click on the phone and type in the phone number of Papa Pete's. Tell them to bring it to room 4b. After that, leave Wayside and go to the far left where you'll find a person from Papa Pete's. Talk to her and say you'll deliver the pizza. Take the pizza and knock on Bucky Lucas' room. The door will open. Enter and go to the far right until you find Bucky Lucas. Talk to him and he'll give you a stamp. Leave the room. Go to TV World to the far right and enter. Click and change the channels of a TV until you get to the channel showing the Reality TV Island commercial (its the one with the random poptropicans). Get the address to send the application to and leave TV World. Go to the mailbox. Go to your items and attach the stamp to the application. You can also use the red pen to write whatever baloney you want on it too. Put the application into the mailbox. A time skip will then happen and you will come out to find that your application has been received and the helicopter has arrived. Board the Helicopter. To complete the island, you must win the show by competed against 7 other competitors during 7 days with 7 different challenges. There's total of 14 challenges, which randomly ordered in the show. After you have placed first in the tie-breaker contest, you will return home to receive the Medallion. If you get voted off or lose the tie-breaker, you must start over by entering the helicopter and returning for a new season. And after you beat the competition, you get the Island Medallion! Congrats! The Competition There's total of 14 different challenges that you may compete in. Each round's challenge is selected randomly. You must win the challenges to avoid being voted off. Below is the list of challenges and their quick summaries: Turtle Shell Toss Aim correctly and fire the coconut in order to collect points. Try to reach the 20 points shell. * Cheat: Do you see that palm tree in the background? There is this one frond pointing at the bottom right, pointing to the 20 points shell. Click on the tip of this frond each time for 20 points each time. * A Tip: If you get 20 points, then keep the arrow in the place to use next time. Boulder Push Click on your boulder repeatedly and as fast as possible in order to push it across the finish line. Pole Climb Try to avoid the falling coconuts by hopping onto different poles in order to reach the top first. Mountain Race Race up the mountain as you try to dodge falling boulders and reach the finish line before the other competitors do. (There is a glitch that your Poptropican becomes invisible and invincible) Shot Put Throw your boulder as far as you can to win this challenge. Hang Glider Glide through the sky as you avoid lava from the volcanoes and flying birds. Stay in the air the longest to win. * Cheat: Do you see the Poptropica logo on the top right? Go there and hide as it is a sort of pocket. Shuffleboard Aim the center of the board. The person who's closest to the center at the end is the winner. There's 3 rounds in this challenge. Totem Hop Avoid the moving totems that wobble and fall. The last person standing is the winner. Knockout Hit the other competitors' plates with a slingshot. After 3 rounds, the most intact plate is the winner. Geyser Guess A completely random challenge, you can test your luck by standing on the geyser you picked. One geyser explodes each round. The last person standing is the winner. Coconut Catch Try to collect 20 coconuts before any opponent does, but avoid the bombs! On the Line Collect 5 fish before the other competitors do. Water Run Jump over platforms, being careful to avoid a wild boar, in order to fill your water tank from the waterfall completely first. Balanced Diet Keep your pole balanced longer than any of the other competitors to win. Contestants The people who you can compete against are: #Betty Brownie #Betty Jetty (from Super Power Island) #Bret Batter #Black Widow (from Counterfeit Island) #Busy Bob #Cathy Codex #Chef Jeff #Director D (from Spy Island) #Dr. Hare (from 24 Carrot Island) #Freddy Fry #Grandma Gracey #Grandpa Grum #Helen Hiker #Hip Hop #Hippie Harry #Lassie Lasso #Magic Mervin #Merry Muse #Ned Noodlehead (from Super Power Island) #Richie Rebel #Rickie Rock #Sally Score #Sarah Snooty #Sickly Skull #Slim Slam Trivia *Standing on top of the helicopter blades will cause your Poptropican to spin around. *Sometimes, a NPC will vote for themselves to be kicked off. *You can play the game show again even after completing the island. Your medallion reflects how many times you have won the show. *This island was announced on September 23, 2008, and it was supposed to come out after Nabooti and Big Nate islands. However, for unknown reasons, the island was postponed. After many delays, the island was finally released on February 24, 2010. *The TV show is a parody of "Survivor," in which a bunch of adults would go through survival tasks and challenges, where every three days someone would be voted off. Glitches *'Afro Guy's Mouth Glitch:' If you are chewing Popgum, and you go onto the spinning helicopter blades, if you stop chewing then your mouth will be Afro Guy's mouth. Common Room The Common Room in Reality TV Islands is Billiards. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-04-24 at 4.18.28 PM.png|Start of day 1 Billiards.png|'Billiards' Part 1-3.PNG|'Landing Area' Tvworld.jpg|'TV World' Tvworld1.jpg|'Inside TV World' Part 1-5.PNG|'Mailbox' Part 1-1.PNG|'The Wayside Motel' Buckylucasroom.jpg|'Inside Room 4B' Motelperson.jpg|'Motel Manager' Turtleshelltoss.png|'Turtle Shell Toss' RealityTVMedallion.jpg|'5-Time-Winner Medallion' reality-tv-map.png|'Reality TV Map' Rickie Rock1.jpg|'Rickie Rock' Merry Muse.jpg|'Merry Muse' Chef Jeff.jpg|'Chef Jeff' unnamed.png|Invisible Mountain Climb Glitch Videos Poptropica - Reality TV Island TRAILER|The Reality TV trailer Reality TV-0 References Category:Reality TV Island Category:2010 Islands